Donald J Trump: Pony Portal
by 12werqt
Summary: Donald J. Trump is elected president in 2016. After ridding the nation of illegal immigrants and poverty, he finds a mysterious portal, and goes through it. What happens? Find out! Rated M for a suggestive scene.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey gang I am copy/pasting this from a different fanfic site that deleted it so if it sounds familiar that's why

 **NOW THE STORY:**

Donald had finally done it. He was elected president of the USA! In a vote of 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of voters voting for him and 00.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of voters voting for Bernie Sanders. Bernie committed suicide later because he lost the election. He was sad.

But now Trump had an election to win! So he won it. He stood up on the podium, with billions of fans cheering his name. "Trump Trump Trump!" they cheered. It made him happy. Donald then winked at the camera and said "the mexicans are FIRED" and all the mexicans were fired back to mexico because they were fired. Trump then said "As my first act as your president of the usa I will now go through the Great Portal and find out where it goes. Wish me luck!" The crowd cheered so load that a frech guy dropped his baguette and cried. As trump entered the portal he heard a loud screech and saw a blinding light.

"oh no" he said. Donald was scared. But he wasn't that scared.

Donald then found himself in a giant grassy field. He looked around, and felt the cool breeze of an autumn's wind blow through his majestic blonde hair. "I like this" he said. Donald then ran towards the nearest building. A barn, of sorts. He ran inside only to see an orange horse working on a hay.

"Weh-yul hadee thar pardner! Habn't seen yuh round theez parts, have ah?" said Applejack

"I'm ok AJ. I just need to know where I am." Donald found out AJ's name because he saw it on the mailbox.

"Tha-yuts okeedokey pardner! Y'all are in ponyville! Come awn inside and meet muh freh-yunds." said Applejack.

"ok" said Donald.

Donald went inside the house and met Rarity, Spike, Twi, RD, PP, and Fluttershy. He really really liked AJ though right from the start becasue she also voiced her opinions on mexicans and syrians. "They ain't pee-puhl" she said. Trump smiled. She was pretty.

Donald then asked if he should see whomever ruled the area he was in. He was told that a powerful being, known as "Celestia" was in charge of the kingdom. He asked to be taken there, so the mane six obliged and took him to the train station. It cost $85 bits, but it was worth it. Trump couldn't wait to see what has beyond the Great Portal. Wait, what's that? The Great Portal? Why, it is magic device discovered shortly before Trump's election. It leads to ponyville.

When they arrived at Canterlot, Donald spoke with the princess. HE negotiated a deal and bought the entire kingdom for $2.1 billion bits, or $1.2 billion USD. HE shook hands with the princess, and she flew away. Likely to invest with her newfound fortune.

Trump then decided that afetr becoming supreme ruler and god-king of his new private property, it was time to go home. But before he went, he wanted to see AJ one more time.

At the hotel that they stayed at for the past few nights, and negotiations for Trump's acquirement of the country took place there also, Trump gentely knocked on AJ's door.

"Hey. AJ Are you there?"

"Uh cawrse ah am sugarcube."

"Uhh...wanna come back to my room?"

"But Donald, aren't ya married tuh Melania Trump?"

"Yes, in my world. But in this world, we can do it anyways."

"Oh good".

Donald picked up AJ and took her to his room, room 307. He put her on the bed an began to undress her.

 **WARNING THIS PART IS NSFW SO SKIP PAST IT IF YOU WANT IT STOPS WHEN I BOLD TEXT AGAIN**

Donald began to caress her breasts and licked them. AJ moaned. Donald said "You can't rape your spouse, but you can rape AJ. DO you consent?"

"Why yes ah do"

Donald then leaned in close to AJ's ear and whispered ever so softly, but not so softly that AJ couldn't hear it but only softly enough so that it sounded sensual, "your virginity"

Donald rammed his fully erect, 40-inch long penis into AJ's perfectly sized vagina.

"is FIRED"

AJ laughed and screamed and moaned in pleasure. Her estrogen reached such high levels that it leaked under the door and into the cmc in room 308 who instantly went through puberty and began masturbating. It isn't underage though because they aged really fast. Donald's testosterone reached even higher levels and leaked into Twilight and Rarity's room, giving Rarity a 12-inch penis. She fucked Twilight with it so estrogen and testosterone began rising faster.

Donald came deep inside of AJ, causing her orgasm so hard that she flipped inside out, then back to outside out. she couldn't move it felt so good. Everyone else came at the exact same time, flooding the hotel with semen and girl semen. "Yuck" said Donald "Look what I need to clean up". Luckily AJ was stil hungry so she ate all of it in an hour. "Good job" said trump. He was glad this incident did not hurt it's resale value.

 **OK IT IS SFW AGAIN**

Donald zipped up his pants, and left. His planet needed him.

Donald returned to Earth, only to find he was only gone for 2 Earth days. While he was gone, all the mexicans and syrians died and their corpses were used to make a giant statue of Trump. The phrase "Can't Stump The Trump" was written on the US flag and the one person who voted for BErnie was tortured and executed. The people of earth now worship Trump.

After all, he is unstumpable.

Trump sat down and began his rule. A giant statue of AJ was built in the white house and he always remembered her. It was made out of the gold Trump discovered himself outside of New York. The Great Portal was closed 10 days after Trump Got back, when the resources of Equestria were dried up and in use in the USA, now known as The United States of Trump.

God bless Trump and god save AJ.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked it but if you didn't that is ok.**


End file.
